


The Art of Seduction: The Scientific Method

by wednesdays__child



Series: The Art of Seduction [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bad Science, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Monday morning after their first date and all they have to do is tell Derek.The reveal comes in the most embarrassing way possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I have a new series.
> 
> Unbetaed - sorry. All mistakes are my own.

*************

Monday morning rolled around and Aaron was dreading going back to work. First, because he didn't want the weekend to end. Second, because he knew the team was going to jump on them about the date. Spencer had spent Friday night at his - they hadn't done anything more than cuddle and kiss - but it had been perfect. Breakfast on Saturday was a simple affair - he made pancakes, Spencer made eggs. Sunday was a trip to the Smithsonian with Jack and an easy dinner of pizza and beer complete with a family movie night complete with rampaging dinosaurs. 

It had been the best weekend ever.

But now he had to go back to work and face the team who would want answers to questions that he really didn't want to answer. Questions about him and Spencer.

Spencer. 

Just thinking about the young genius brought a smile to his face despite his best intentions.

"Keep that up and everyone is going to know something is up," Spencer teased quietly in the elevator. They'd gotten in early enough that they were alone on their way up to the sixth floor.

"Well, nothing's up yet but that doesn't mean that won't change," Aaron answered, arching his right eyebrow like he knew Spencer liked.

Laughing, the young genius pushed his elbow against Aaron's side. "Seriously, Aaron. We really need to work on your flirting."

"You love it and you know it," he said before stepping off onto their floor as the doors opened. 

"I do know it," he heard whispered behind him as he moved further into the FBI. The smile was back and Aaron was loathe to make it go away.

Sitting at his desk, he tried to concentrate on his work as the team slowly filtered in. They all went through their normal routines, getting coffee from the breakroom, picking out donuts and get small plates of fruit when Penelope showed up with a large pink box and a large fruit tray in her hands, settling around each other in the bullpen. Aaron kept his door open and tried to listen in, make sure that the girls weren't making Spencer too uncomfortable about their weekend. Currently, it sounded like simple teasing, although he was could tell Penelope was riding the line, hinting about oral sex, that he worried about until Spencer made an off-handed comment about adding more pineapple to his diet that had all the girls laughing.

"So, it appears **you** had a nice weekend," Dave said as he slipped into the Unit Chief's office. He flopped down into his usual seat and smirked at best friend. "I haven't seen you smile this much since Jack was born."

"You weren't here when Jack was born," Aaron countered.

"Then I haven't seen you smile like this before ever."

Aaron chuckled, ducking his head. 

"How are you two planning on handling this?"

"During roundtable this morning, I'll make an announcement," Aaron explained. "You know. The girls know. Pretty much the only one who doesn't know is Morgan. Might as well make this official now, especially if you are going to have to take over his evaluations."

"Great," David complained good-naturedly. "More paperwork. You owe me for this, Aaron."

"Yeah, I guess I do." They smiled at each other for a moment, a small, happy reprieve from the horror they saw in their lives. "We'd better get going."

The two elder profilers made their way to the meeting room. "Roundtable," Hotch called as he passed the bullpen. "No new cases so bring your breakfast and your consults."

Heading to the table, he set his paperwork and coffee down before settling into his seat. He barely held back a smile when Spencer settled into the seat next to him. Gently he pressed his knee against Spencer's and they smiled at each other. Aaron worked hard to get himself under control as the other members of the team began to file in. They all settled, smiling at them as they settled around the table.

"Where's Morgan?" he asked, wondering where the one member of the team that needed to hear his announcement could be. He was desperate to get this over with. He wasn't looking forward to the reaction from the one remaining member of the team - the one who was the most protective of their resident genius.

Just then, Morgan walked through the door with two large bowls full of pineapple in his hands. He sat one in front of Spencer and one in front of Aaron before making his way to own seat. The two confused men stared at the bowls of fruit before before looking at each other.

"What is this for?" Spencer asked his best friend.

"Well, Pretty Ricky," Morgan started with a smile. "I heard the girls talking earlier about you and Hotch needing to up your intake of pineapple. Now, I may not have super genius recall like you or be all super fast on the computer like Baby Girl there, but I can do some Googling of my own and I found out that pineapple has an enzyme called bromelain that aids in digestion. My best guess is since the both of you had hot dates this weekend, you probably overindulged, you know, a little too much good food, maybe a little too much wine and need a little help with...what?!"

As soon as he had mentioned the pineapple, Penelope started giggling. When he'd started talking about the dates, Rossi snorted and Emily dropped her head to hide her face in her hair. By the time he had said 'overindulged', all the girls were laughing and Aaron's eyes were huge.

Morgan looked confused and a bit angry, knowing that he was the butt of some joke. 

"Did your research show any other reasons why you would want to consume pineapple, specifically why men would want to eat more pineapple?" Spencer asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Morgan said slowly. "It talked about how it can help with inflammation and protein digestion."

"Did it give any reasons why specifically _men_ should eat more pineapple?" he asked, popping a large piece of the fruit in his mouth. 

"Men? No. It didn't say anything about...wait. What are you saying?"

"I don't know about the validity of any studies but I believe urban legend states that eating more pineapple prior to the sexual act can actually improve the taste of a man's ejaculate during oral sex."

Spencer smiled and popped another piece of pineapple in his mouth, chewing gleefully.

Realization dawned on Derek's features. "Oh, now I see. You are planning on getting some and the girls are making sure your lady friend comes back for seconds, am I right?"

Spencer picked up another piece of pineapple. "Close," he smirked. 

Suddenly, Aaron picked up a piece of pineapple as well before popping it into his mouth and chewing with relish.

Derek's eyes flew back and forth between the two men. He noticed how close they were sitting to each other, how Spencer was leaning ever so slightly toward the Unit Chief, the small smile gracing Aaron's face.

"Oh no," Derek said, slowly shaking his head. "No, no, no. You?" he said, pointing at Spencer. "And you?" Pointing at Aaron. "When? What?"

Spencer turned toward Aaron. "Are we suppose to answer that?"

"I hardly know where to start," Aaron said, popping another piece of pineapple in his mouth. 

Derek looked around the table then. "Did you all know about this?"

Everyone around the table smiled.

"Great! Just great! I can't believe I'm the last to know."

"Some profiler you are," Spencer teased, popping another piece of pineapple in his mouth. 

"And will you two stop that," Derek cried as Aaron ate another piece of fruit. "Now all I can think about is..."

"Oh, do tell," Penelope squealed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ugh!" Derek grumbled as he forehead hit the roundtable - hard. 

Everyone chuckled, especially Spencer. Aaron smiled at his - lover? boyfriend? - he'd figure that out later. He loved to see the smile on Spencer's face and this was no exception. 

"When were you going to tell me?" Derek cried.

"Right now, actually," Hotch said, leaning forward to look Morgan in the eyes. "The girls and Rossi figured it out last week. We had the weekend and we were going to tell you right before the meeting this morning. You just did it for us."

"Great," Derek complained, a small smile on his face. "Just answer me one thing."

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Are you happy?"

Spencer and Aaron looked at each other. "Which one?" Spencer asked.

"Both of you," Morgan clarified.

"Yeah, I'm happy," Spencer whispered, color rising to his cheeks.

"Happier than I've been in a long time," Aaron answered.

"Good. And let's never speak of this..." Derek motioned to the now empty bowls of fruit in front of his friends. "...again, alright."

'Sure thing," Spencer said with a smile. Aaron knew there would be all kinds of pineapple jokes coming in there futures. 

"Alright," Hotch said in his Unit Chief voice. "Now that that's done, let's get to work."

*************

The day ended quietly without a case but lots of paperwork. Spencer knocked lightly on his door before slipping into Aaron's office.

"Well today went better than I expected," Spencer said as he settled on the edge of the large desk.

"I can't believe that Derek set us up like that," Aaron answered, a small smile on his face. "It certainly made telling the team an interesting affair." 

"And it gave me a new scientific avenue to explore." Spencer leaned over the desk, moving down to whisper in Aaron's ear. "You know, anytime a scientist begins a new experiment, they need to start with a baseline. So, if I'm going to try to confirm the validity of the affects of pineapple on a man's ejaculate, I have to start with an untainted sample."

"But I had pineapple this morning," Aaron argued.

"Then the sooner I get a sample, the better," Spencer purred as he slipped around the desk to kneel next to Aaron's chair. He rubbed his cheek against the soft material of Aaron's trousers, looking up from beneath his lashes and fringe of unruly curls.

"Are we really going to do this? Right here?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer smirked at him. "If you really want."

"I do, but Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should go lock the door first?"

"OH! Yeah." Spencer jumped up, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to stand. He quickly made his way to the door, locked it, and returned to his place on the floor. Aaron turned his chair to give Spencer better access to what he wanted. Warm hands wandered up his legs, from knees to thighs, rubbing lightly, scratching lightly with blunt fingernails. 

"Spencer," he groaned quietly as his head fell forward, chin tucked against his chest as he watched his lover explore his body.

"You know, I've never done this before," Spencer whispered as he unbuckled the belt, opened the button and lowered the zipper before him. 

"Spencer," he groaned, his voice low and rough with pleasure. "I doubt there is much you could do that I wouldn't like right now. We're both new to this. We will learn as we go."

Spencer nodded slightly before reaching into his trousers, pulling out Aaron's half hard cock. They had spent time over their weekend together, touching and exploring, learning what each other liked, but this was a step they hadn't taken yet. Long, nimble fingers began to stroke and tease, just how he liked. One thing he was learning about having the young genius as a lover - Spencer was a quick study and he loved to learn new things.

Once he was fully hard, Spencer leaned up, bracing himself on Aaron's right thigh with his left hand as he brought the warm flesh close to his lips before licking a long stripe from root to tip. Aaron moaned low in his throat, lost in the sensation. Spencer did it twice more, testing and tasting. 

"God, Spencer," Aaron whispered. "That's amazing. You feel so good. Haley never liked..."

Spencer pulled up and looked Aaron in the eyes, silencing him with a stare. "Rule number one," he started. "Never mention your ex when your current has your dick in his mouth."

"Okay," he replied slowly.

"Rule number two - don't grab my head. I've never done this before and I really don't want to vomit on you."

"Got it. Is there a rule number three?"

"Yeah. Be sure you tell me what you like so I can keep doing it."

Aaron smiled. "I can do that."

Rules firmly in place, Spencer went back to work. He licked for a while, continuing his assault on the hard flesh before him. Next he used his lips, kissing and sucking on the silky smooth skin, feeling the hardness beneath. He would alternate using his fingers and his lips, making the older man in the chair arch and squirm in his chair. He gave gentle encouragement, telling Spencer what he liked, telling him what he wanted.

Spencer gained enough courage to lean up even further and take the soft head into his mouth. Lips firmly around the crown, he sucked softly before running the tip of his tongue around and then over the slit. 

"Fuck, Spencer," Aaron nearly shouted, his hips lifting out of the chair, searching for more of that delicious heat. Hands pressed down on his thighs, holding him still.

"I love the enthusiasm, but we **are** still at the office," Spencer said with a smirk. He went back to work, attacking Aaron's cock with the same singleminded determination he had whenever he was working on something - learning a task or subject, working out a puzzle or mystery, trying to figure out on Unsub. The sensations were dizzying. Aaron gripped the arms of the chair, Spencer's shoulders, his own thighs, anything to keep from grabbing Spencer's head, despite everything inside of him that was screaming at him to do so.

Finally, Spencer reached up to guide Aaron's hands to his head. "You can grab my hair but don't force, please."

"Yes," he groaned, threading his fingers through the soft, chestnut curls. He held on and let Spencer do as he wished, as if he was just along for the ride. Spencer gripped the base of his cock, stroking him in counterpoint to his mouth as he licked and sucked the rest, continuing to bring Aaron steadily closer and closer to his end.

"Spencer, so close," he managed to warn before Spencer hummed, whether in confirmation or consideration he didn't know, before the waves of pleasure rolled over him and he came hard in the younger agent's mouth. He felt Spencer pull back enough to catch the release on his tongue, swallowing some but not all.

Spencer sat back on his heels, considering for a moment before swallowing, a small smile on his face.

Aaron slowly caught his breath, continuing to stroke the hair beneath his fingers.

"Well?" he asked.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing," Spencer said.

Aaron pulled him forward while leaning down, eager to taste the man at his feet. He took Spencer's mouth roughly, shoving his tongue inside and seeking out the taste of himself on his lover's tongue. When he finally broke the kiss, he dropped his forehead down against Spencer's.

"That was amazing."

Spencer's smile was blinding. "All in the name of science."

"Yay for science," Aaron chuckled as he pressed a small peck against his lover's lips. "So? What's next?"

"Now we get some pineapple."

Spencer quickly worked to put Aaron's clothes to right before standing awkwardly, perching on the edge of the desk once again. 

"There is one small problem though," Spencer said.

Aaron looked down at the prominent tent in the younger agent's pants.

"Looks like a big problem to me," he replied with a smirk.

Spencer chuckled at that. "Not that. Well, yes, that, but that's not what I meant. What I meant was that for scientific study, we'll need a little larger control group for accurate results."

"And just how many more subjects are we going to need?"

"I was thinking of increasing the control group by one."

Aaron smirked as he stood and finishing fixing his clothes. "And how soon do we need to expand this control group?"

"As soon as possible."

Leaning in for a soft kiss, Hotch whispered against Spencer's slightly swollen lips, "How about after dinner?"

Spencer thought for a moment before leaning the rest of the way in for a kiss. "As long as you don't eat anything too spicy."

They both laughed, soft and easy. It was nice, to be like this. Aaron hoped it could stay like this, at least for a little while.

"Well, we'd better go then," Aaron said, quickly directing Spencer to the door. "I wouldn't want to get in the way of science."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by a conversation that happened at my work. One of my co-workers was telling a male co-worker that he should really start eating more pineapple. Of course, I had to intervene. She was a little shocked.


End file.
